bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Коды/@comment-94.190.72.148-20190309141354
Онетт дал недавно информацию вот она. Вот только переводчик плохо пееревел ну все жe Here's a heads up about balance changes coming in the next update: Bee Changes: - Gummy Bee will no longer be sold for Tickets, instead will be crafted with 2500 Gumdrops. - Bee gather amount per lvl decreased to +5% (from +10%). - Base Bomb power increased. Bomb power per lvl increased to +10% (from +5%). - Tabby buffs: If Tabby is Gifted, Scratch always crits. Update: Tabby Scratch power is now 7 + 1.0 per level as opposed to 16 + 0.8 per level (Still a buff overall, but much smaller than what was listed before. May change again after more testing). - Crimson and Cobalt's pulse powers now scale +5% per lvl. - Crimson and Cobalt's Bomb Sync ability durations increased by 50% (from 20s to 30s). - Puppy buffs: Puppy Love now grants +10 bond per lvl (up from +5). Puppy now has +15% movespeed. - Many other bees receiving movespeed buffs. Ninja and Photon are now +100% (up from +50%), and most other bees are scaled proportionately. - Bee's bonus movespeed when far away reduced to x1.5 from x2. (In general, this means fast bees are buffed and slow bees are slightly nerfed) - Gifted Festive Bee now grants +10% Red Pollen in addition to the improved Festive Gift. Festive Bee will be sold for 500 Tickets. - Any Gifted bonus that improves a specific bomb's power has increased to +25% (from +20%). This affects Bumble, Rascal, Demo, Fire, Frosty, and Demon. - Gifted Basic Bee now grants x1.2 pollen as opposed to +20% pollen. This is a minor buff since it now scales up bonus pollen from amulets / items. - If Photon Bee is Gifted, Beamstorm instantly converts all pollen it collects. - Honey Bee now has the ability Honey Mark Другая инфа Equipment Changes: - Most accessories are being rebalanced. - Most backpacks now grant bonus stats like conversion rate. - Hats no longer grant instant conversion, but grant bonus pollen (for example, the Beekeeper's Mask grants +20% Pollen). - The Port-O-Hive and Porcelain Port-O-Hive grant instant conversion (as opposed to hats). - New backpacks and collectors are being added at costs between the Scythe/Bubble Wand and the Porcelain set, and likely a few that are more expensive than the Porcelain set. Keep it in mind before buying stuff since you might want to save up for these instead. - The number of changes to items is so high that I won't be able to do a refund system without causing a lot of confusion, but I'm trying my best to make sure all items retain their power level. If something feels too weak I can go back and adjust it. - Later collectors rebalanced to prepare for the introduction of other collectors. Scythe and Bubble Wand now better on mixed fields but slightly weaker on matching color fields. Porcelain Dipper receiving a major buff but cost is increasing to 150m. Other changes: - The maximum stacks for a field boost is being reduced from 10 to 5. To compensate, collection in general is being buffed, and other buffs and multipliers are being added. I'm trying to reduce the importance of stacking field boosts, and instead trying to make it easier to collect pollen overall. И ещё одна Backpack displays being invisible when zoomed in and bees occasionally not attacking / collecting should be fixed on servers version 90. (You can see what version your server is by pressing F9 in game)